


Turn On My Charm

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, and tired, i think, im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Alright, you’re in for it now, love, now you’ve really done it.”akaim tired so enjoy a short slutty ben fic





	Turn On My Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts), [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> sorry this is so short and probably bad but my two bby's had a hc and i felt i needed to somewhat flesh it out, hope u two enjoy and i promise tomorrows will likely be a bit better

Gwil couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him as he fell back onto the bed at long last, arm wrapping around the sated blond that he’d just went to all the trouble to clean up, Ben curling against him with a thankful hum. He lived for moments like these, when they’d tired each other out and could lay there for hours basking in the other’s company, times like this when Gwil could memorise how Ben felt against him, how his face looked when all its worries had been momentarily lifted.

The brunet shifted, the arm stuck under Ben bending at the elbow, his fingers brushing the still-damp strands of blond hair in long, lazy motions, he let his fingers drag over the scalp and couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Ben leaned into the touch, a noise of appreciation rumbling in his throat. He was practically a cat. The latter turned his head to meet his partner’s drowsy green eyes, and he sealed their lips in a soft kiss, Ben’s lips a little bitten, but otherwise perfect against his own.

Pulling back, Gwil slid his hand from Ben’s hair to his bottom lip, index finger dragging over the soft skin, the blond looked confused at the touch, but didn’t bother questioning it. Gwil letting his eyes slide shut, enjoying the feeling of Ben pressed to his side and under his fingers.

They remained like that for a long moment, Gwil stroking along Ben’s lips with an absent-minded repetition, he was just about to nod off when he felt something hot and wet slid up over the digit. The brunet groaning confusedly, opening one eye and going almost bug-eyed at seeing Ben dragging that almost cruelly talented tongue up over his finger again, eyes closed softly and hot breath puffing over the wetted skin.

Likely able to feel the older males gaze on him, Ben fixed him with a somewhat guilty stare, before the corners of his mouth upturns and he takes the whole digit into his mouth, eyes on Gwil. He pauses for a second, before slowly sliding his lips down and back off, eyes never once leaving his speechless boyfriend.

Gwil can only splutter for a moment, before looking down to where his cock is now laying heavy and very much interest between his legs, the brunet glaring at Ben, before rolling to slot himself between the blond’s legs. “Alright, you’re in for it now, love, now you’ve really done it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/) im always down for a chat


End file.
